Harry Potter, King of the Night Sky
by jbh14
Summary: HPXNANOHA Harry is abandoned by his relatives at an early age. Later he meets the Guardian Knights and Nanoha and Fate, now watch as they Take Hogwarts by Storm. Set during 1st year. Harry replaces Hayate in this fic. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Prologue

Jbh14: Hi there this is my latest story idea. A Harry Potter/Nanoha crossover.

Xion: That's great Jbh14!

Jbh14: Ah yes introducing my Co-host, what story would be complete without XION! FROM KINGDOM HEARTS!

Xion: (Waves Happily) HI!

(PutzaTRONIC walks in dressed in full Spartan Armour)

Putza: What about me? (Raises Spartan laser)

Xion: How dare you threaten my friend Heartless! (Summons Keyblade)

Putza: What's a heart-AHHHHHHH!

Xion: I'll get you!

Jbh14: Well that was interesting (takes a look at fight) Hmm think I should tell her he's not a heartless (thinking pose) NAH!

Xion: (Comes back on screen brandishing Keyblade): I got rid of the Heartless, funny he didn't leave any munny

Jbh14: Well done Xion (pats her on the head) for those of you who will argue that was unfair, well I had complete permission from PutzaTRONIC to do so. He's actually a very good friend of mine as we go to school together. Anyway Xion …

Xion: On with the story!

* * *

**Harry Potter King of the Night Sky**

At the age of one Harry Potter became famous. Famous for defeating one of the most powerful Dark Lords to have ever arisen, the Dark Lord Voldemort. How Harry defeated him was anyone's guess, although one eccentric old man by the name of Albus Dumbledore believed it to be love-based blood protection. And so the orphan Harry Potter was placed with his mother's sister's family. The Dursleys. Sent there to remain ignorant of the wizarding world until he turned eleven. Pity that for Albus things never quite go as planned.

The Dursleys despised magic and anything else they considered abnormal. There nephew unfortunately fell into that category. Because of his relatives' views and the interference of one meddling old man, one dark lord and one prophecy; Harry Potter did not have a happy childhood.

His bedroom consisted of the cupboard under the stairs, his friends consisted of the spiders in the woodwork and any snake passing through the garden, his life consisted of doing every chore his relatives forced him to do, his food and drink consisted of a piece of bread and a glass of water if he got fed at all.

It was through a snake actually that he first learnt of the world of magic. At the age of three he encountered one more beautiful then any he had ever met. Her name was Sal and she was a former wizard's familiar who had been killed for being a parselmouth by a group of "Light" wizards. His death in Harry's view was pointless it wasn't like he did anything wrong. Sal had stayed for a year, teaching all she knew about magic and helping him to control his abilities like his parseltongue rather then it acting out of his control when ever there was a snake around.

Sal had to leave eventually though, so at the age of four Harry said goodbye to someone who he had become quite close to. She had said she was going to try and find a new home far away from wizards where she could heal her broken heart. However she had promised that if she ever returned she would gladly become Harry's familiar.

It was a few weeks later when Harry left his relatives, although not by choice. His uncle had won a trip to Japan from his company, Grunnings which specialised in drills. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it they were given four tickets first class. Harry had never been on an aeroplane before; although he did once dream about a flying motorcycle; and the staff were very helpful. The trip to the hotel wasn't bad either.

It was probably there or maybe even on the plane that Vernon and Petunia hatched the plan to get rid of their nephew. Harry was kept locked up all day and all night in his hotel room and on the seventh day he was dropped off at the nearest orphanage Vernon could find.

And so little orphan, Harry Potter was left beaten, but alive; at the Unmei orphanage in Japan totally unaware of his destiny.

* * *

Jbh14: For those of you who didn't know 'Unmei' means 'Destiny' in Japanese, I thought it appropriate.

Xion: When's Nanoha-Chan and Fate-Chan gonna be in it?

Jbh14: Next chapter my friend.

Xion: YAY!

Jbh14: She's a big fan, anyway please read and review, I know there wasn't any Nanoha goodness but I wanted to set the back drop for this story and a possible prequel.

Xion: Please read and Review (Puppy dog eyes)


	2. Chapter 1

Jbh14: Here's the next chapter, I've jumped a head a little here.

Xion: And you've included Fate-Chan and Nanoha-Chan YAY! (Starts to dance)

Jbh14: (Sweat drops) Anyway I hope you like it.

_And so little orphan, Harry Potter was left beaten, but alive; at the Unmei orphanage in Japan totally unaware of his destiny. _

**Harry Potter, King of the Night Sky**

**~5 years later~**

Harry floated in an abyss of pure white energy; the only other thing in the abyss was a large tome.

"Activate administrative protocols" spoke Harry clearly; his eyes closed the whole time.

"I've slightly interrupted the defense programs progression. It will only last a few minutes, but we should have enough time before it goes berserk" spoke the clear voice of Reinforce, formerly the Book of Darkness. Her voice was projected directly from the large tome that resided in the white abyss with Harry.

"That should be plenty of time Reinforce" assured Harry, he could feel his link to the tome and therefore to Reinforce. She may not show it, but he knew his new friend was worried that they would fail.

Four lights suddenly appeared around Harry in a full circle, each one chiming beautifully in sync. That sound helped to assure Harry that they would succeed no matter what and that Nanoha and Fate would forgive him and his knights for the trouble they had caused.

"Return Linker Cores and rebuild Wolkenritter system, please" ordered Harry, calmly. Becoming every bit the Master that his knights and Reinforce saw him as.

The four lights around Harry suddenly grew in size and became even brighter. They shot out of the abyss. In his minds eye Harry could see four Belkan magic triangles appeared on a roof top glowing brightly as four beings appeared. The triangles were green, pink, red and white.

From the green appeared Shamal, the knight of the lake. She was wearing her armour which consisted of a white and green dress, a light green waist-attached cape with metal plates on the side, a light green jacket and black boots with gems attached.

From the pink appeared Signum, knight of the sword. Signum's armour consisted of a battle dress which was designed for maximum mobility. She had metal plates on the side of her dress and metal bracers on her arms. Also she had a white with red trim jacket that stopped above her bellybutton, the sleeves were very short; and black fingerless gloves that went all the way up to the end of her sleeves.

Vita knight of the iron hammer appeared from the red Belkan triangle. Her armour was a Gothic Lolita style dress with black frills and yellow ribbons and black and red boots, as well as black gloves. She also wore a large red with a blush rabbit head, which she cherished dearly as the rabbit ears were added specially for her by Harry.

And from the white appeared Zafira the shield guardian beast. Unlike his fellow knight he had two purple wolf ears and wolfs tail. His armour was Chinese style blue robe with two red belts round his waist. Underneath his robe he wore black Chinese trousers. A gold chain was attached from the front of his outfit to the back. He also wears large white boots and white and black gauntlets up to his elbows.

Harry spread his arms out wide "Come to me my knights" calling them to him, no matter how far they would here him.

His knights surrounded him from outside the abyss, close enough to touch. Harry wanted to help them, to repay them for all the help and love they had blessed him with.

"You can if you wish my master" commented Reinforce, sensing her masters need to help her knights and the mages Nanoha and Fate. "After all you created there armour" explained Reinforce.

Harry nodded and gathered his magic, crafting weapons and armour for himself, taking ancient Belkan designs and reprogramming them with a thought.

Whilst he was doing that his knights were…

"We are the guardians who gather before our master, he of the Night Sky" spoke Signum.

"As long as our master exists our souls will never extinguish" intoned Shamal.

"As long as we have life in our bodies we will stand by him and each other" swore Zafira.

"We will always exist before our master, King of the Night Sky, Potter Harry" promised Vita.

Harry smiled at there words, he felt his heart sore as there love overwhelmed him. He allowed himself a few seconds to just enjoy this feeling, before turning back to the task at hand.

"Reinforce bestow upon me my armour and staff please" ordered Harry, having finished his revisions that took adult mages weeks in seconds.

A black shirt with gold trim that had gold ties and short almost non-existent sleeves appeared on Harry, along with black and gold trim shorts. Black fingerless gloves and black boots appeared as well. He held out his hand and a long gold staff appeared. At one end was a large version of the Belkan symbol that was on the front of the book of darkness. Where Harry's hand gripped it was wrapped in white bandages.

The abyss around Harry suddenly shattered like glass revealing him to be floating just above his Belkan magic triangle that his knights were also occupying.

Nanoha and Fate, much to Harry's relief, seemed incredibly pleased to see him if Nanoha's joyful "Harry-Chan!" was anything to go by. He smiled at them before raising his staff above his head.

"Light of the Night Sky, come to my hand!" he spoke clearly and with confidence. _Time to go, ready Reinforce?_ He asked mentally.

"Blessed Wind, Reinforce…" he continued. _Always my Master_, replied Reinforce as he felt her soul join with his. "Set up!" he cried finally as the transformation washed over him.

Black and white lights erupted from his staff, and his armour changed. He gained a white long-sleeve jacket with black shoulders and gems set in the end of sleeves where it was trimmed black. A white balmoral with black trim appeared on his head. His hear turned from raven black to blond and his eyes changed from emerald green to sky blue. Three black sets of wings sprouted from his back.

Harry's feet touched down softly on his magic triangle and he turned towards his knights with a smile.

"Harry…" started Vita, tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Harry was sure to hate them now after all the trouble they caused. She was very surprised when Harry didn't shout at them and smiled warmly at them.

"I'm terribly sorry…" apologised Signum, having similar thoughts to Vita. She was the unofficial head knight if Harry hated them then she blamed herself.

"Umm… Harry-Chan, we…" Shamal was at a loss for words as to what she could say to make this right and explain there actions to Harry.

"Its fine, I know about what happened, Reinforce told me" explained Harry, smiling at them. The Wolkenritter raised there heads hopefully. "We can worry about the minor details later" dismissing there worries just like that.

"For now… Welcome back, everyone" declared Harry happily, the knights eyes widened in shock, quickly followed by happy smiles.

Vita finally couldn't take it anymore, her emotions welling up all at once. As her tears fell she launched her self into Harry's arms, which circled around her in a tight embrace. "Harry, Harry, Harry!" she cried, releasing all her pain and sorrow, as well as the relief that Harry still loved them.

Nanoha and Fate flew down to them, both smiling happily at the reunion in front of them.

Whilst still hugging Vita, Harry turned to Nanoha and Fate, "Nanoha-Chan, Fate-Chan, I'm sorry for all the trouble my children have caused you" he apologised.

Nanoha shook her head and Fate just smiled, "Not at all", "Its fine" the two assured her.

Harry smiled gratefully at his… friends. Yes they were his friends, now and forever. He saw another mage he assumed was from the TSAB who introduced himself as Chrono Hallaoun and explained there options for defeating the corrupt defence program of the book of darkness. But all Harry was really able to think about was how this wasn't going to be easy.

Jbh14: Next chapter will either be the end of the battle or when Harry gets his letter, haven't decided yet.

Xion: Will the next chapter have Nanoha-Chan and Fate-Chan too? (Puppy-dog eyes)

Jbh14: Umm…yes Xion hopefully.

Xion: YAY!

Jbh14: anyway please read and review. Also if anyone has a better description for the knights' armour I'd love to hear them, as I'm not sure how good mine are. Till next time.


End file.
